


Размер не имеет значения

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Сказ о том как Питер Квилл и Тони Старк Гамору дара речи лишили.





	Размер не имеет значения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам [этого прекрасного арта](https://78.media.tumblr.com/76025ce763f94fb31656063f70166525/tumblr_ov48puA2sX1uhlifho1_500.jpg)

— Эээ, — протянула Гамора и, пожалуй, это было самое удивительное в случившемся. Потерявшая дар речи дочь Таноса.   
— Я есть Грут, — согласились с ней откуда-то из такого невероятного далека, что Питер даже не стал задирать голову, чтобы разглядеть лицо товарища.   
— Ну, чувак, ты попал, — хмыкнул быстрее всех пришедший в себя Рокет и, в общем-то, Питер был с ним абсолютно согласен. С его способностью влипать в приключения на ровном месте этого следовало ожидать. Оставалось только дождаться реакции Дракса и Тони. И если по поводу первого у Питера не было никаких сомнений, ибо Дракс был не тем существом, которое меняет свои привычки, то Тони до сих пор оставался не изученным фактором, восхитительной terra incognita, великолепно вписавшимся в их сумасшедшую компанию.   
— Я же говорил, что они оба убогие! — радостно возвестил Дракс и разразился счастливым смехом, и ну да, чего-то подобного Питер от него и ждал.   
— Эй, это не помешает нам надрать тебе задницу, — воскликнул Тони и, черт, Питер ни за что не признался бы даже самому себе, что только после этих слов перестал задерживать дыхание. Правда, хрен его знает, может, это было нормально для его нового тела и Тони тут не при чем. Хотя, кого он обманывает?   
  
Дракс меж тем уже просто стонал от смеха, пытаясь что-то сказать, но получалось у него так себе. Тони сердито хмурился, видимо, прикидывая за какие не особо важные части тела можно цапнуть Дракса, чтобы немного привести в чувства и, несмотря на попытки казаться суровым и грозным противником, это выглядело.... ну... мило? Нет, не просто мило, а чертовски мило. Питер старался не пялиться чересчур откровенно, а, главное, не думать о том, может ли он сейчас казаться милым для Тони. Ну, или хотя бы капельку привлекательным.   
  
Нет, конечно, нет. Тони — отличный товарищ и просто незаменимая заноза в их командной заднице, но до сегодняшнего дня он ни разу не давал повода мечтать о чем-то большем, чем дружба. И говорить о чем-то таком Питер просто не решался. Слишком много всего было в прошлом и у него, и у Тони. Особенно у Тони.   
  
И вот, пожалуйста, угораздило же им вдвоем оказаться под распустившимся цветком желаний, как назвали местные достаточно уродливый фиолетовый кактус, цветом и формой больше напоминавший нос Таноса, чем нормальное растение. И не просто оказаться, но соприкоснуться руками в самый неподходящий момент, когда из цветка посыпалась пыльца, собирать которую они подрядились на этой забытой планете, в надежде получить какую-то хрень для "Милано", за каким-то фигом срочно понадобившуюся Рокету. Оставалось надеяться, что вместе с необходимым механизмом Рокет не успел прихватить чей-нибудь протез и тем самым прогневать очередное мстительное божество, таким немудреным образом отомстившее Стражам. Можно было только порадоваться, что их еще не окружили аборигены, потому что только их, потрясающих лазерными копьями, для полноты картины и не хватало.   
  
Местные стражники, кстати, словно почуяв неладное, уже начали собираться неподалеку. Пока только непонятно с какой целью. То ли чтобы попытаться уничтожить их за нарушение какого-нибудь древнего табу, то ли, напротив, чтобы провозгласить их с Тони новыми божествами планеты. Хотя, если подумать хорошенько, одно совершенно не исключало другого. Но быть божеством как-то не входило в ближайшие планы Питера, тут бы с ролью наследника империи разобраться сначала. И что-то подсказывало ему, что и Тони не обрадуется такому финалу их сегодняшнего приключения. Не затем он оставил Землю, чтобы остаток жизни проторчать в каком-нибудь храме в виде хорошо забальзамированной мумии. Потому что представить Тони, добровольно позволяющим заточить себя где бы то ни было, не хватало никакого воображения.   
  
Меж тем народу, желавшему посмотреть на двух маленьких котиков, в которых преобразовались они с Тони, становилось все больше. Вернее, на одного маленького котика и одного непонятно кого, так как себя со стороны Питер не видел, а попытка попросить у Гаморы зеркальце вполне могла закончиться летальным исходом. Но, судя по тому, как изменился угол обзора, он тоже превратился во что-то очень компактное.   
  
— Не нравится мне это, — пробурчал стоящий рядом Рокет, — предлагаю хватать этих двоих и валить, пока не поздно.   
— Я есть Грут, — согласился его напарник, бывший по натуре самым миролюбивым из их семьи.   
  
Питер посмотрел на Дракса и Гамору и те нехотя кивнули. Тони демонстративно сложил руки на груди, но спорить тоже не стал. Потому что основным условием аборигенов было отсутствие оружия при сборе пыльцы. Они объяснили это тем, что ни один из цветков желания не распустится рядом с вооруженным существом. Мир, любовь и все в таком же духе. Рокет, по привычке попытавшийся протащить с собой пушку, был вынужден оставить ее за пределами сада, так как при его приближении цветки стали подозрительно сморщиваться, а у Питера и команды и так хватало неприятностей, чтобы прибавить к ним уничтожение плантации этих странных растений, отдававших пыльцу раз в десятилетие. Поэтому сейчас отступление казалось самым верным решением, которое не стали оспаривать даже Дракс с Гаморой, ибо, как ни прискорбно было это осознавать, они вряд ли смогли бы дать достойный отпор, а вот погибнуть всей командой — запросто. Железяка Рокета того не стоила.   
  
— Остановитесь смертные и внемлите! — провозгласило нечто в мерцающем всеми цветами радуги балахоне, в котором Питер не без труда, опознал их работодателя. Или работодательницу, если бы мог с одного взгляда определять пол этих странных существ, по каким-то причинам нанимающих рабочую силу для сбора своей волшебной пыльцы на стороне. Хотя теперь Питер понимал почему они так поступали. Мало кому захочется за считанные секунды из здорового семифутового гиганта стать десятидюймовым карликом. О какой обороноспособности тогда будет идти речь? Правда, может, только их с Тони так угораздило, а у этих громил иммунитет?   
— Сейчас будет про оказанную честь вещать, спорим? — Рокет презрительно наморщил нос и встопрщил усы. Тони открыл было рот, но не успел ничего сказать, как существо, вдруг показавшееся Питеру удивительно похожим на Аишу продолжило:  
— Вам оказана великая честь... — Тони непочтительно фыркнул и "дал пять" Рокету, тем самым сломав всю пафосность момента. На миг существо застыло и Питер инстинктивно попытался нащупать на бедре пистолет, а Дракс и Гомора явно приготовились к рукопашной, как существо встряхнулось, пробормотало что-то наподобие: "да что я, в самом деле?" и уже совсем другим тоном закончило:  
— Поздравляю! Теперь вы — официально почетные жители нашей планеты, как и все, кому наша волшебная пыльца помогла опознать идеального партнера. После торжественного ужина в вашу честь мы с радостью отдадим вам то, за чем вы прибыли. И даже зубные протезы моей бабушки, если они необходимы для счастья вашей пары.   
— Все-таки спер. Клептоман, — констатировал Питер, грозно глядя на Рокета. Тот совершенно не впечатлился и только пожал плечами. Все остальные тоже заметно расслабились, понимая, что сию секунду никто их убивать не будет, более того — даже накормят, и в кои-то веки история закончилась без драки, погони и сопутствующего ущерба. Ну почти закончилась, если только Рокету не приглянется что-нибудь еще. Существо начало поворачивать к селению, и Питер успел подумать, что надо будет догнать расспросить как следует о длительности эффекта воздействия пыльцы и о том, почему Тони, чистокровный землянин, вдруг стал котиком, как его мысли были прерваны Тони.   
— Эй, эй погодите! — раздался его негодующий голос и сердце Питера рухнуло вниз. — Что значит — пара? Муж и муж? Или как здесь у вас правильно? На каком основании вы это решили? Только потому, что на нас высыпалась какая-то дрянь и мы превратились... В кого, кстати, я превратился? Такой же красавчик как Питер? — он судорожно ощупал свою голову, потом оглянулся за спину, попытался ухватить себя за кончик хвоста, не смог и окончательно разозлился.   
— Ладно, черт с ним, так вот, это еще не значит, что я хоть немного подхожу и нравлюсь ему. И я отказываюсь принуждать Питера к чему-либо, только потому что вы там что-то себе навоображали.   
  
Сердце Питера в очередной раз совершило кульбит, но теперь уже от радости, которая теплой волной окутала его. И пока существо не опомнилось и не отдало приказ уничтожить их на месте (хотя, судя по бормотанию "как же так? а ужин?" моментальная смерть им не грозила) осторожно взял Тони за руку, вынуждая, от неожиданности, прервать гневную речь.   
— Эм, ребята, можно вы оставите нас на минутку? — произнес он и существо радостно закивало тем, что ему под балдахоном заменяло голову.   
— Я есть Грут. — согласился их личный флороколлосианин и все, даже демонстративно закативший глаза Рокет, повернулись к ним спиной.   
— Послушай, Питер, — Тони, немного пришедший в себя заметно нервничал, но не пытался вырвать руку, — я все понимаю, и мне очень жаль что из-за моих дурацких чувств с тобой случилось такое. Но ты был так добр ко мне, вся команда тоже, но ты... и я... — Тони замолчал, видимо не в силах выразить все то, что было у него сейчас на душе, и Питер, наконец-то получивший возможность воспользоваться возникшей паузой, бережно сжал его ладонь, успокаивающе поглаживая самыми кончиками пальцев.   
— Тони... Ты мне тоже нравишься. Очень. — наконец смог признаться он, — я и мечтать не мог... И эта пыльца, и эта планета, и вообще...   
— Но мы теперь маленькие! — воскликнул Тони, словно это было самым главным препятствием между ними.   
— Ну и что? Для меня твой размер не имеет значения. — Тони восхитительно покраснел от этих слов ,и мысли Питера невольно потекли совсем в другом направлении.   
— Ну, кхм... Для меня, вообще-то тоже, — согласился он. — Ты мне нравишься любым, даже с этими смешными ушками и лисьим хвостом.   
— Ой, это не навсегда, — поспешило заверить их существо, — до первого совместного Мига Полного Доверия! — торжественно закончило оно, радостно оглядывая их всех. Команда ответила ему мрачными взглядами  
— Это что же, — угрожающе начала Гомора, заставляя существо невольно попятиться, а охрану настороженно зазвенеть копьями, — вы хотите сказать, что мы до этого не полностью доверяли друг другу?   
Существо явно занервничало, но потом, неожиданно, хлопнуло себя по лбу и возвестило: — Сон! Это называется сном у вас.   
— Фу, не желаю ничего об этом знать, — заявил Рокет. - Вы кажется что-то говорили про еду?   
— Да, торжественный ужин! Праздник! Если только кто-то еще не хочет пройти испытание пыльцой? — снова оживилось существо.   
— Я есть Грут...   
— Нет, нет, нет, мы не хотим, — поспешно перебил его  
Рокет под насмешливые взгляды остальных. — Чего? — мигом ощетинился тот. — О вас забочусь, между прочим! Мы так никогда не пожрем! Пошли уже!   
  
Все двинулись в сторону селения, и дальнейшие несколько часов пролетели для Питера в нескончаемом калейдоскопе разноцветных бликов плаща существа, одобрительных возгласов жителей поселения и многообразии местной кухни, попробовать даже малую часть из которой не было никакой возможности, по причине их с Тони нынешних размеров желудков.   
  
Наконец они отправились на Милано, оставив Дракса и Рокета догуливать и надеясь что Грут, оставшийся с ними, не даст двум забиякам развязать вооруженыый конфликт. Тони, хлебнувший какой-то местной зеленой настойки, кажется, спал стоя, опираясь на Питера всем телом, и это была, пожалуй, одна из самых, если не самая приятная тяжесть в его жизни. Пошатываясь, они незаметно добрались до каюты Питера, и Тони не стал возражать, когда тот просто обнял его, укладываясь на кровати, на которую Гамора с невозмутимым лицом подсадила их обоих, прежде чем выйти вон.   
  
— Ты правда считаешь меня симпатичным? — пробормотал Тони, уткнувшись Питеру куда-то в живот.   
— Очень, — подтвердил Питер, — а теперь спи. Когда проснешься, я докажу тебе это на деле.   
— Угу... — согласился Тони, проваливаясь в сон. А Питер еще долго сидел, восхищенно рассматривая спящего Тони, пока, незаметно для себя, не заснул сам.   
  
— Я есть Грут.   
— Шшш... Разбудишь!  
— Я есть Грут!!   
— Да милые, милые они. Доволен? Пошли уже отсюда.   
— Я есть Грут!


End file.
